


Waiting Around to Save Some Tail

by drswriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drswriting/pseuds/drswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Apocalypse that wasn’t and Sam’s return to the living (and then his  soul’s return), Gabriel had taken to hanging around more often. Gabriel didn’t like getting taken advantage of. And he most certainly didn’t like being the Ace in the hole for the Winchesters. But he’d long since acknowledged his soft spot for Sam - the gigantic idiot with a God complex - and he wasn’t about to let some vamps trash their hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Around to Save Some Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for one of my best friends: "Using the words/ideas of clouds, honey, wound, and the glow of the t.v." 
> 
> Short and sweet.

Ever since the Apocalypse that wasn’t and Sam’s return to the living (and then his soul’s return), Gabriel had taken to hanging around more often. Gabriel didn’t like getting taken advantage of. And he most certainly didn’t like being the Ace in the hole for the Winchesters. But he’d long since acknowledged his soft spot for Sam - the gigantic idiot with a God complex - and he wasn’t about to let some vamps trash their hunt. 

The whole hunt had been, in fact, a big misunderstanding. Dean charged in, guns blazing, not even sure of what it was they were looking for. Some bad intel and a few night of little sleep later and Sam and Dean had walked right into the nest. Gabriel hadn’t really been around, but he couldn’t stop himself from keeping an ear to the ground for his favorite human. When things went south in a hurry, Gabriel snapped himself into the midst of the fight, archangel blade drawn. Some slicing and dicing took care of a handful of the vampires, sending heads rolling. But the blood suckers just kept on coming.

“Gabriel, where’d you even - ” Sam began, but found he had his hands full with the vampire going after his throat.

“You’re welcome,” Gabriel said with a huff as he smote the thing. This was getting ridiculous. “Alright boys, shield your eyes. Things are going to get pretty bright.” Sam ran over to where Dean was struggling and body slammed the vampires into the wall before throwing both of them to the ground. The room was filled with white hot light, a screeching ear splitting sound ringing throughout and then it was over. When it was dark again, Sam picked his head up and saw that the archangel looked spent.

“You okay?” he asked, helping Dean to his feet. 

“Well, let’s just say I’ll be feeling that one in the morning,” Gabriel said dryly, swaying a little where he stood. 

“How the hell did you even find us?” Dean asked, surveying the room in cautious wonder. 

“Archangel. And ex-trickster. Remember?” he said with a waggle of his eye brows. Sam just stared.

“Don’t suppose you’ve got enough mojo left to snap us out of here, do you?” Dean said, turning to watch him now.

“I think I can manage that, yes.” Gabriel said with a sneer. He walked a little unsteadily over to Sam and Dean. His hands closed around their upper arms and suddenly the three of them were in the shitty motel room. Gabriel sagged against Sam, his vision swimming.

“What’s - Are you okay?” Sam asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice. He put an arm around the archangel’s waist to steady him.

“Pretty drained, Sammy. I’ll need to recharge after that. Don’t think I’m flying anywhere anytime soon.” He should be upset about that. He should feel panicked and trapped and angry. But instead, he felt relieved. Because being temporarily grounded meant he didn’t have to be away from Sam. 

“You can - he can crash here, right?” Sam asked Dean with an imploring look. Dean rolled his eyes and threw up his hands.

“Yes, alright fine. The annoying archangel can hang with us until he’s juiced up again.”

“You’re a real sweetheart,” Gabriel said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He allowed Sam to half carry him over to the couch where he fell asleep almost immediately. The last thing he felt were giant hands sweeping the hair off of his forehead.


End file.
